


风声

by IndexDomain



Category: POI - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndexDomain/pseuds/IndexDomain
Summary: 麦家原著《风声》AU





	风声

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事纯属虚构  
> 献给我最爱的晓梦宁玉和肖根

风声（1-3）  
本故事纯属虚构  
本文同步更新至AO3  
第二人称  
（一）  
你对着镜子反反复复整理军纪仪容，新发的墨绿色呢子军服在你单薄的身体上略显宽大。你嗅着新制服散发的淡淡机油味，把军帽戴得端正，对着镜子再一次练习“科长，您好”。  
这里是汪精卫南京政府的华东剿匪司令部，你最后一次双手检查军纪扣，把上身制服拉直，深呼吸一口气，走出了洗手间。  
你跟随卫兵，穿过长廊，来到了最尽头的办公室。卫兵为你敲门汇报，你侧身致谢。在得到里头“进来”的许可，你踏进了这间办公室，对上她的目光，在堆满卷宗的大桌前站得笔直，讲出了那句已经练习了千千万万遍的话“科长，您好，我是新来的收发译员，我叫Sameen Shaw”。她顿了一下，放下手中的笔，接过你寄上的档案，仔细翻阅，对你下达了第一个命令“去让卫兵把Martine叫来”  
……Martine站在你的旁边恭恭敬敬，被任命为你的直属领导。冰山是译电科科长Samantha Groves给你留下的第一印象。  
你领到了自己的位置，你用友好且正式的微笑面对你周围的同事，你不参与任何拉帮结派和孤立个人，你对谁都一样客气，上班准时下班准时，除了工作以外的接触避免任何进一步来往，你努力将人际交往维持在必需的最底线状态。  
你静静地注视着各科室的点点滴滴，背地里的打小报告，两个人之间的公开谩骂，酒气熏天的同事，到处八卦别人的话痨，处长淫乱荒谬的私下生活。你听到是喧嚣，看到的是人性。  
在你入职的两周之后，卫兵让你去一趟科长办公室。你依然是在大桌前站得笔直，她从卷宗堆满的小山间探出头，问你最近工作感觉怎样，你说还好。她拿出了昨天那份你译出的稿件，说问题很多。没有指责的语气，只是简洁的概述了你问题的集中所在。  
“译电工作不仅需要前期接收记录电码，中期对照密码本译出相应文字，还需要后期对乱码文字顺序进行调整，译单上应该是呈现最准确最通顺的句子”  
“为了保密性，我们收到的电码在之前不仅进行了乱序处理，还有无意义的字段，这都需要甄别和剔除，进行相应调整”  
“我对文字这方面要求比较高，如果你接受不了可以申请换一个科室，不然可能让你心情很沮丧。一些问题我在文件中指出了，我觉得你需要放慢节奏，最好是可以对比一下他人，感受其中的技巧”  
她并没有责备你，批评你任何，你知道，她是在关心你，因为开除一个人，只需要找一个委婉的借口。你只觉得很丢人，心情十分沮丧，你接过文件，表达感谢和接受，迈着沉重的步伐离去。她在身后叫住了你，  
“我不介意帮你改正，因为这是学习的过程，但是自己先多推敲一下，过自己这一关很重要”  
你慌忙点头致谢，红着眼匆匆回到了自己的岗位，你趴在桌上一言不发，直到Martine甩了一份加急让你赶紧译。  
你加班才完成了今天的工作，终于可以放松了你叹了一口气。抬头发现周围的同事已经走得干干净净，你默默地打开科长回你的文件。要怎么描述你那天的感受，你并不认识她，你们只讲过两次话，你当时只是她人生中一个普通的过客，一个微不足道的下属。你以为她只是给你大概画了一下，毕竟见面的时候已经讲得很多了。而现实是她把所有的错误全部改了一遍，每一处更改都有注解，写明了原因和以后需要注意的事项。那天你望着着蓝蓝红红的纸稿趴在桌上大哭，那是你工作以来第一次哭，这也许是你后来学到的词“这只是最纯粹的善意”。  
认真是她给你留下的第二印象。译电科是所有科室中效率最佳，工作水平最高的那个，因为译电科有最优秀的科长。  
你开始把重心放在业务工作的基础练习上，你会经常加班，于是夜深人静时，你们的灯光总是相互陪伴。你的科长是一个不好打交道的人，好巧，你也是。回宿舍的路途，你们从一前一后到并排走，一来二往，也算是熟悉了。她开始叫你“Sam”，很亲切，你很喜欢；你还是叫她“科长”，因为这是你表达尊重的方式。渐渐地，你们之间开始有一种微妙的气氛，但是你们谁也没有挑破这层窗户纸，还是按部就班的工作。  
（二）  
你最近的心情很不好，她觉察到了你的低沉，问你有什么心事，你挤出勉强的微笑说没事。下班之后，你换上便装，掏出钱包，叫了个黄包车去最繁华的酒吧街道。你随便进了一家，坐在吧台点了一杯麒麟一番，你拿起扎杯加了两块冰进去，“咕隆咕隆”一口气干完。你从钱夹子里取出了五百法币，啪在吧台上，“给我继续整”……  
你的酒品不好，你一直都很苦恼，所以一直告诫自己抵在临界点四瓶的量不能越界。只是你已经很久没有喝过酒了，而今天你的心情真的真的很糟糕，此刻你顺着酒劲完全放纵自我。现在你已经了喝十瓶的量，远远超过了你理性控制自我的度量。  
你喝的酩酊大醉，失控的你是最危险的你。  
你的酒品问题是，你喝多了要揍人，你无法控制的那种。每一次醉酒都是这样的结果，你真的有尽力压制但无能为力，只能在事后闷闷不乐独自清理创伤。  
你不喜欢这样的自己，那是一种失去自我的自己，这样不知所然的打斗你并不开心。除了，你享受身上的疼痛感。  
肾上腺激素在你体内急速飙升。于是，你对着最近的那个正在调戏女性的光头脑袋一拳就打过去，尖叫声，谩骂声，酒杯碎裂酒瓶爆裂的噼里啪啦，是留在你脑海的断断续续的声音。你的拳头砸在或软绵绵或硬邦邦的身上，你也不停的受到外界的攻击。喝醉了的人打人是不需要理由的，酒吧里一片混战，谁也不知道在打谁，也不知道谁在打自己。乱战中，你后脑勺一阵剧痛，你倒在地上，脖颈处涌出了一股热流，脸上的口子撕裂地阵痛，你的耳边还在传来别的打斗声......  
一群人都被抓到了警局，谁也不知道是谁先动的手除了你。于是你们都被关了起来，你靠在拘留室生锈的栅栏上，想着要在这冰冷的地面上冻一宿，叹了一口气。几个小时之后，你迷迷糊糊中听见有人叫你的名字，你以为是在做梦，直到条子打开门拿着棍子敲你的脑袋“起来，你可以出去了”。  
你艰难地起身，打了一架浑身都是青痛。你晕沉沉步履踉跄地走出了警局，你看见你的科长裹着一件皮毛大衣形单影只站在街头的寒风里瑟瑟发抖，你的酒瞬间就醒了一半。原来是她给你交了罚款做了担保把你捞出来的，你的心里暖暖的。你们上了一辆黄包车，你叫她不要碰你说自己在地上打了滚的很脏，她白了你一眼，说你真的很能干呢。你问她怎么知道你在警局里关起的，她说那个bitch回来报告说看着你被抓上车的。于是，第一次你那么感谢有人背地里嚼舌头。  
你们一起回到了宿舍，你以为她会送你到门口，她停住了脚步“你现在还没有酒醒，你一个人很不安全”。你觉得很有道理，顺从地跟着她，第一次踏进了她的寝室，她的房间很干净很整洁，有一种淡淡的香味。  
她协助你脱下撕扯得近乎成条血渍满满的白色衬衣，还有那被各种不明液体湿透的深蓝色西装裤，以及其它。日本人的啤酒货真价实，酒劲还在脑上，你昏昏沉沉地闭上眼，任由她用热毛巾擦拭你赤裸的身体，只有在酒精沾染到伤口的时候，你发出本能的微微呻吟。她抚摸着你的头，不断地安慰你，你听不清她说的什么，只是你觉得莫名的安全。那一刻，她就是你的Safe place.  
她把你抱到床上，给你盖上被子，你呼呼大睡，而她开始忙碌收拾杂乱的地面。半夜的时候，你被一泡尿涨醒，你不可思议地发现自己躺在陌生的地方，你扭过头发现你的科长裹着被子背对着你，你的酒完全醒了，你惊讶地说不出话。你以为自己是在做梦，全身的阵痛提醒你你确实是去干了场架。你望着她的背影，感觉自己陷进了一团柔软温暖的棉花里，你不敢起身上厕所怕把她惊醒，于是你生生把尿意憋了回去。你感受着体内“碰碰”加速直冲云霄的心跳，悄咪咪移到她的身后。她近在咫尺，你假装在翻身把脑袋凑了上去，嗅到她洗发水香香的味道，你把手顺带搭在了她的身上，就这样抱着她入睡。你知道你应该是喜欢她，可她是你的科长，你不敢也不能有任何更多的想法。你不会有任何越界的举动，但此刻，你尽情地享受着脸颊贴着另一床被子的温暖。  
（三）  
那一天之后，你成了她的收发专员，她现在是你的直属上级。你每天都要提前到给她泡茶，收拾烟灰缸，这本来是清洁工做的，可是你愿意做，你喜欢为她做事的感觉。她的烟瘾很大，也许是焦虑，也许是压力，总之她一天可以抽一包烟，在你的努力下降到了半包烟。她拆开一包崭新的骆驼，问你抽不抽，你说你不会抽，学过但太笨了学不会老呛着。她笑着叼起一根烟，“学不会就不要学了，你学了抽烟多一笔费用，打球会跑不动。”你顺从地点点头，把划燃的火柴递上。  
你的适应能力还行，杭州的气候和居住环境都可以，唯一无法适应的是饮食。西湖醋鱼鲜嫩酸甜，带有蟹味，杭州酱鸭酱香油润，富有回味，杭州小笼包汁多香鲜，皮薄滑韧，这些菜肴都很美味。可是，你总觉得口中无味，胃里空虚，你还是很想念麻辣的味道。  
单身宿舍里没有厨房，你也没有佐料，但食堂有所需的一切。你用你从始至终的礼貌赢得了独自烹饪的机会，你知道应该怎样跟底层打交道，对于那些地位卑微几乎没有存在感的人来说，邂逅时一句常规性的招呼就可以让他们心存感激。发自内心的礼貌和尊重，对他人来说是一股温暖的春风。于是，你不仅可以在非工作时间自由进出食堂后厨，还得到了他们倾力的相助。采购的阿姨乐意帮你稍带菜和肉，甚至是臭烘烘的肥肠。提前告知后，年轻的切菜工会为你攒下额外的菜料，轮班的掌勺师傅会特意给你留一个灶的火。在异地他乡，这样的关怀也让你热泪盈眶。  
你牵着科长的手来到食堂，你的科长在这里也很受欢迎，你知道她对司令部的劳工都颇有照顾。科长对你们家乡菜的做法充满好奇，你兴致勃勃地教她怎样熬猪油，煎熟油海椒，展示水煮肉片，火爆肥肠的做法，她在一旁时不时地点头。你们坐在食堂的小桌上，她前面是杭州菜，你前面是川菜。她看着你狼吞虎咽，眼里是羡慕的目光，叹气说自己吃不了一丁点辣，你觉得很遗憾。后来，你给她做不辣的油炸小酥肉，她很喜欢，还连着里面的花椒一起吃。  
你开始学会关心人，也开始感受被关心。二轴终于有情感了，连你的同事都会惊讶你经常面对空气莫名其妙的微笑。  
这样的生活真的太美好了，你快要忘记自己的身份了。  
你不是普通人，你是一个间谍，一颗潜伏在伪政府机关单位的棋子，一个蜷缩在黑暗中的微不足道。  
你是军统局的特务，KMT的人，你为重庆方面搜集情报。现在是1942年，彼时日寇的铁蹄肆意践踏祖国的领土，中华大地满目疮痍。日军猖狂地掠夺物矿资源，杀戮无辜平民。  
一寸山河一寸血，十万青年十万军。国土沦陷，山河破碎。彼时民族抗战正处在最艰难的阶段，政府苦撑待变，悲情豪情四溢。你将那记怒吼深深埋在心里，毅然决然加入KMT，服从组织安排，成为了一名间谍。“忠勇为爱国之本”，你牢记戴局长在四.一大会上的讲话，恪守党性，誓与祖国共克时艰。  
你因为业务能力出色，被选派到南京进一步学习。临行的时候，你们去杭州市鼎鼎有名的大酒楼吃了一顿饭，餐厅里很多日本人，叽里咕噜你们听不懂的话，但这并没有影响你们吃饭的兴致。期间你们点了两瓶麒麟一番，成立于1907年麒麟麦酒株式会社产出的麒麟一番啤酒，没有一般啤酒的涩味，口感更纯更顺，深得驻华日军的喜爱，在沦陷区很常见。意料之外平日不沾滴酒的她破格陪你喝了两杯，你也很克制地只饮了一瓶半下肚。尽管远没有到你的点，但酒精作用还是让你走路有些飘。她是那种喝一点酒就上脸的人，此刻满脸通红，半扶着飘仙的你，一起踉踉跄跄地回到宿舍。在楼梯的转弯平台处，你扯住她的衣袖，她转过身，你对上她的目光。你趁着酒劲，鼓起勇气说出那句话憋在心里很久的话“我…..我可不可以抱抱你”。她因你突然的拉住感到茫然，你紧张兮兮的表情下说出的这句话，差点让她笑出声。“噗呲”你的科长还是笑了“我还以为有什么事，噢，可以的，你可以抱我”。  
于是，你抬起手臂，抓住了她的胳膊，把她轻轻往楼角处推。她顺着你的气力，背贴到了墙壁，你抬起头望着她，她点点头，在得到了她的许可后，你用尽最温柔的力度，把脸贴到她的脖子处，双手环绕着她的身体。你闭上双眼，尽情感受着她身体的温度和衣服的香味，就这样抱着她。她也把手抱住你，那是一种成年大姐姐的怀抱，充满安全感和温馨。直到她摸着你的头“好啦，好啦”，你才恋恋不舍地松开。  
“我走了你要记得吃早饭，少抽烟不要熬夜”  
“好”她在分别时递给了你一张纸条，你打开看，上面是她用钢笔抄写的李叔同的送别：  
长亭外古道边，  
芳草碧连天。  
晚风拂柳笛声残,  
夕阳山外山。  
天之涯，  
地之角，  
知交半零落。  
一瓢浊酒尽余欢，  
今宵别梦寒。  
她的字优美娟秀，怀素如壮士拔剑，神采动人，而回旋进退，莫不中节。  
你很喜欢“我会把这张纸好好保存，会认真练字向你学习。”  
\-------------------------  
TBC.  
（四）  
你们由杭州各单位选派出的一行人在南京封闭学习了半个月，由德国的电报专家给你们授课，伴随着翻译讲解，你的笔记本写了厚厚一簿。学习期结束，你获得了优秀学员的证书。回杭州的火车上，你按捺住自己激动的心情和期待的喜悦，你迫不及待地要告诉你的科长，你学到了很多先进的理念和知识，你要和她探讨一些工作的可结构性优化，译电科的效率和水平还可以提到更高。  
可是一下火车，首先迎接你的不是司令部的吉普，而是来势汹汹的日本宪兵队。你被一记重拳击倒在地，手里的资料笔记都掉了地上，你还没有反应过来，训练有素的日本宪兵又一记重踹准确地击打在你的太阳穴，躺在地上的你只觉得脑门处闷沉的剧痛，随即两眼发黑，意识模糊。你被翻过来，双手上拷，日本兵粗暴地把你拖扯上车，你怀里纸袋装的南京灌汤包撒了一地，被周围走动的士兵肆意的践踏。你随行的同事们在这突如其来的场景里彻底呆滞住了，在一旁完全目瞪口呆到不敢动。  
那一刻，你本能的想法是，完了。  
你双手被反铐，脸贴在在冰冷的铁板上，昏昏沉沉中在大棚军车的颠簸里清醒过来。你露出惨淡的傻笑，你被抓的事迹，马上就会在司令部传遍。你的大脑快速思考，到底你犯了什么事情。你反反复复回忆情报的收集和传递的流程，这个环节你完全是按照军统培训手册上的章程严格执行，你实在是想不出有什么纰漏。你出入从来不带公文包，所有的情报内容和日特人员姓名，全凭自己强大的记忆力记在脑中，等回家后再抄为唯一纸单。单线接头，传递纸单，你的同志也绝对按照标准流程在走。你们有严格的组织纪律，因为一个人的疏忽大意，就可能瞬间毁掉珍贵的情报链，毁掉这条链上所有人的性命。纪律是军统局最重要的基石，是戴局长一再强调的“定海神针”。军统杭州站作为沦陷区的抗战先锋，历来极其重视对潜伏组的保护，其它普通组、行动组、策反组、随军组、防谍组都对潜伏组施以格外珍重，各位同志甚至不惜付出生命的代价来掩护你们。你亲眼看见一个行动组的同志，倒在了你的面前，他至死都没有看你一眼。  
一条情报也许只有一句话，而背后牵涉到可能是成百上千人的生命。渗透潜伏打进敌人内部还要取得信任才能接触到情报源，这一切真的太难了。你清楚这次机会的来之不易，你天生强迫症追求完美，你的情报工作不可能出现任何失误。  
军车停了下来，打断了你的思绪，你被拖下了车，两个日本宪兵把你架起来推着前行。你抬头看到“日本憲兵隊コマンド”这几个大字，全身止不住的发抖。那天你第一次知道，什么是真正的恐惧和害怕。  
你只感觉自己心跳在砰砰加速，你的双脚发软有些搭不上力，你从来都不是一个只嘴上说着硬的人，但是那天你甚至连自己无意识的颤抖都压制不下去。你被押解进戒备森严的日本宪兵队司令部，血红的太阳旗插在哨兵的三八大扛上，狼狗声从远处传来，让人不寒而栗。你们进了一栋高大的建筑，有人为你们拉开电梯门，你感觉是在下降。出了电梯，日本宪兵架着你穿过零零点点摇晃着白炽灯密不透风的地下长廊，你闻着空气中飘来的阵阵潮湿的腐臭，胃里一阵倒腾。  
你知道地下监狱里再大的嘶吼声，在外界是听不到任何的。  
你被带进了一个房间，按在木质的椅子上。你小心翼翼地环顾四周，发现所有人已经全副以待，一个军衔显示是少佐的日本军官坐在你的正前方的桌子后面。他狠狠地啪了一掌桌子，面露凶相，叽里咕噜对你念着你一句都听不懂日语。你面带无辜望向一旁的翻译，那个瘦瘦高高的眼镜翻译开始给你断断续续地翻译“太君要你一五一十交代…情报…来源…接头方式…你的上级和下级姓名地址”  
啊，果然是跟情报有关。一定是哪个环节出问题了，但是你绝对不能承认。  
于是你装作听不懂的样子，面带哭相“我….我不知道什么……情报不情报的…..我冤枉”  
眼镜翻译在少佐耳边说了什么，那日本军官点头，挥了挥手，有人立刻上前按住你的肩膀避免你板动，你眼前展现了一张纸条。  
你看的目瞪口呆，那上面写的是一封重要情报，而那字体分明就是你的字体。你本能地叫出声来“卧槽，这他妈绝对不是我写的”因为你根本就不知道这个情报！另外你按记忆在家抄写情报从来是用仿宋字体，仿宋体是识别度最低的字体，是保密环境里最安全的字体，是你们一贯执行的标准字体。这绝对不是你写的。  
你大声地喊叫“我是被冤枉的！我是被栽赃陷害的！我冤枉！”  
“八嘎！”你终于听懂了一句日语，少佐开始叽里咕噜地向手下发令，你感觉到周围蠢蠢欲动，一阵寒意袭来。  
你被抓住后衣领直接给提了起来，拽到了一间布满各种刑具的房间，你看到墙上，刑架上，地上到处都是干涸的暗红色血迹，散布着斑斑黑色污点。光是血腥味和铁锈味就足以让你脸色惨白，那一瞬间，你只觉得书上写的前辈们面对刑讯时的无所畏惧那是骗人的，真的亲身经历才知道有多么可怕。  
你被推到一个布满皮带和线头的大椅子上，坐下之后，手铐被打开，四肢随即被皮带束缚住，脖子也被一根皮带卡在脑后的木板上，全身动弹不得。金属线头被熟练地夹在你的身体上，你只感觉呼吸急促，一切还没开始你就感觉自己要死掉了。你“呜呜呜”地干抽泣，但你流不出眼泪，你望着眼镜翻译恳求“我真的是被冤枉的，那不是我写的，你跟他们解释啊”  
眼镜先生假兮兮地叹了口气“诶，你这字体是特高科的两位笔迹鉴定专家都一致确定的，是不会搞错的，你丫的就赶紧交代吧。不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒啊，皇军的罚酒可是有的你受的”  
“真的不是我写的”这次你无需假装，只需要真情流露。  
电流接通，撕心裂肺的疼痛感让你疯狂的吼叫，整个一下午，你就这样咆哮着。直到电瓶被打得没电。  
皮带束缚解开，你瘫坐在椅子上，大汗淋漓，心脏达到了最大负荷传来扎心的绞痛，胃子难受到干呕，身子不停的抽搐。你的嗓子已经沙哑，你的大腿肌肉僵硬到合不拢腿，你的裤裆处湿透了一片，屈辱的泪水一阵一阵地划过脸颊。  
审讯的人累了，或者说他们给你缓存时间怕你一次性吃不消死掉。这一夜，你得到了睡眠的机会。你躺在单人牢房里冰冷地面的干枯草穗上默默发呆，你的脖颈处有深深的勒痕，那是你下午时你疼得拼命板动的结果。你不想去思考到底那张纸条是怎么回事，反正你不会出卖任何人，讲出任何话。事已成此，也只有认命，想想自己20多岁就要成为烈士也是有点伤感。不过你不想去想这些，“不成功便成仁”，这是军统家训，害怕是一回事，接受又是一回事。你用带着手铐的双手蒙住了双眼，将思绪放空。  
你想到了你的科长，想到了离别时她给你的温暖怀抱，她现在肯定知道了，此刻定是心急如焚，可是这一次她捞不出来你了。隐瞒了这么久地下特工的身份，你觉得有点对不起她。这算是欺骗吗？可是为了组织的安全，更是为了她的安全，你确实不能泄露任何。你希望她能原谅你的隐瞒，也原谅你的离开。诶，你叹了一口气，你还有好多好多话想要对她说。你给她排了很久的队才买到的最正宗的南京灌汤包，就被那群狗杂碎的军靴给碾压了。  
你闭上眼，享受着此刻的轻松和平静，没有刑讯，没有辱骂，你可以完全沉浸在想念她的思绪里。你太累了，你怀着那份美好，昏昏沉沉地入睡。  
第二天，天不亮你就被拖了出去，你从早上开始，被审到了第二天晚上。你被吊起来，脚不着地，烧得通红的烙铁隔着衣料与肌肤接触，发出“滋滋”的声响，皮鞭沾着凉水抽在你身上，打得你“嗷嗷”叫。他们把布条贴合在你带血的伤口，等血渍干涸后再连皮带肉一把扯下来，那时一种钻心的疼，这还不够，加足粗盐的冷水时不时一桶就直接浇在你的身上，盐水渍着伤口你不停打颤。你没有一点尊严，他们就像欣赏一只野兽一样欣赏你歇斯底里的表演。你真的真的真的觉得很丢人，即便你是一个要上刑场的犯人，你也想带着一点尊严离开这个世界，而不是像一条狗一样，在你疼痛到极致的时候本能的求饶，让侵略你祖国的敌人在旁边哈哈大笑。  
你真的想请教下已经埋在土里比自己更坚强前辈，要怎样压制喊叫，太疼了，真的太疼了，疼得你只想原地爆炸。于是你一次又一次泪眼汪汪地求他们“我真的受不了了，你们杀了我吧”，可是你得到的只是一轮又一轮更加残暴的回馈。  
连着两天的通宵审讯，让你身体开始明显吃不消，你开始时不时地昏厥，你开始期待这样的昏厥，因为只有失去意识的时候，你才不会感到疼痛。一条莫名其妙的纸条，如果让你们完整的情报链就这样暴露，你觉得太冤。可是你就快要撑不住了，脑海中窜出一个念想“快招，招了就好了”你真的好想招，好想把所有的信息都吐露出去，换得暂时性的安宁，哪怕等会枪毙也可以。可是你不能招，这不是你写的，你更不能贡献那条安全线，那是联系着无数地下同志的安全线。一个软弱的人，可能会带出一条无可挽回的多米诺牌灾难。更何况，你绝对无法接受自己是个叛徒，你视名誉为生命，不需要你的同志们动手，自我先了结吧。  
对，自我了结。你知道这是唯一的解决办法。  
于是，在你被放下来的时候，你蓄积最后一点体力，猛地撞向刑架的粗壮木头上。  
不过你体力不够，甚至没有把自己头撞破。  
你在心里大骂自己的无能。  
你一心想要求死。  
你爬起来就要往放烙铁的火炉里蹦。  
你被无数双手死死摁在地上，你发出沙哑的嘶吼。  
他们怕你出事，去狼狗中队借了个笼子。  
当晚，你被塞进狗笼子里。双手背后穿过栅栏拷在外面，有人不断地监视，你靠着笼壁得到了短憩，你准备休息好了再计划怎么去死。  
你被抓进来的第四个早上，你被通知有人要来和你对质。你被绑在椅子上捆得严严实实，等待着那个人的到来。  
那是一个长得冬瓜大脑歪嘴斜驴的“同志”，你听他在你面前用杭州话叽里呱啦半天，你火冒三丈“你他妈到底是谁，老子根本不认识你”，他哭撒着脸，改用普通话“我…我也不认识你…我也是才加入组织…..我就是为了那点小钱…..我什么都不知道”，  
你打断他的话“你加什么组织”  
“共……共产组织……”  
你坐在椅子上乐呵乐呵，至少现在你弄清楚到底谁他妈在算计你了。  
敢情半天是TG的情报线出了问题，然后你成了他们的替罪羊。  
之前你对TG谈不上什么好感，你确实不太能理解，日军南下直逼武汉，他们北上抗日，抗的是什么日；1935年顾顺章叛变TG导致全家被灭口的事，在特工圈里也算颇为震撼。  
你觉得在死之前把纸条的事搞清楚也死而无憾了。所以该吃饭的时候，你还是要吃。吃饱了再上路。  
中午你蹲在狗笼子里啃着干硬的窝窝头，凶巴巴的少佐来了，但这次他没有对你面露凶相，反而十分客气和礼貌。他手里拿着一个信封和文件，下令把你放出来。你被宪兵架起来，手里还握着半截窝窝头，少佐在你面前叽里咕噜，最后还给你鞠了一躬，是把身子弯下去最标准的那种。你一脸懵逼，眼镜翻译在一旁道“误会，弄错了，你受委屈了，给你恢复名誉，还有一份补偿款”，你接过少佐手里的物品，他再一次给你鞠躬，用十分不标准的中国话道“坠不及”。你笑了，哈哈哈，你的命真硬。  
“我什么时候可以回去”你把窝窝头扔在脚下，  
“你现在就可以回去”眼睛先生脸上堆出笑意，  
“可以不可以给我一件衣服”你嘴角弩向自己身上带血的破布条，你差不多可以算衣不蔽身，在里面你不需要这点尊严了。但是出去了，你还是想得体一点。  
“好”  
你带着一身伤痛，裹着日本人的衣服，逃命一般以最快的速度离开了宪兵队，你再也不想踏进这个鬼地方一步。你先找了一家服装店买了套衣服，你要把那件鬼子穿过满是汗味衣服扒掉，随后你找了一家就近的旅店。宪兵队这里离司令部太远了，现在你需要充足的休息，你要调整到最好的状态去见你的科长。  
你把浴室的热水打满，脱掉所有的衣服，你蹲在桶边，用勺子把桶里的热水一点一点浇在身上，你胳膊一折撞在墙上，却感受不到疼痛。  
你都已经疼麻木了，现在你都不怕一般的疼了。  
泪水随着热水的蒸腾，缓缓流出。  
你所有的屈辱感，愤怒感，耻辱感，怯懦感，此刻都化作嚎啕大哭的伤心眼泪。你是一个那么要尊严要强的人，你却在日本人面前不止一次的屈膝求饶。你尽情地发泄出心中的情绪，直到热水变成温水，再变成冷水……最后，你洗了一个冷水澡。你冷得打颤，但是充满幸福，你终于自由了。  
你摸着肩膀以及心口上的烙印，了然勾起一丝笑意，你要把那个栽赃你的王八蛋找出来，你要好好款待TA，你要TA下辈子都忘不了你。  
但是没有什么比见你心爱的科长重要，明天你还要去理个头，你要把所有悲伤藏在心里，把你最好的一面展示给她。  
和她在一起，一定要是最好的你。  
等一下再处理那些无关紧要的事，反正你有的是时间。  
你怀着对明天的期待，躺在舒适的床榻上，甜蜜地入睡。  
这床太软了，太舒服了。  
\------------------  
TBC.  
（五）  
昨天下午你特意叮嘱店家五更时敲你门叫你起床，听到敲门声时，你从温暖的被窝里探出头回应，麻利地套上衣裤下床。你今天得抓紧时间赶回去，有很多事情等着你做。  
你在楼下的早食店喝了一碗粥，到理发店把头发打理顺畅，你一身神清气爽，风驰电掣般赶回司令部。  
你穿着便服拿着日本人开的证明，顺利进入了司令部，你先到军机处报道，给自己洗脱罪名，重塑清白，补份证件。你还要去后勤处领两套常制军服，身上穿的制服在那个鬼地方毁成了布条，你心痛啊，那是你去南京开会时科长特意给你熨好的全新制服。一件带着换洗穿的应该合着行李被扣在宪兵队的储物室里，还有你的笔记资料。现在你不敢也不想再踏进那个充满痛苦回忆的地方，你计划抽空凭借记忆重新写一份大概出来。  
你被释放的消息已经传开了，路上遇到的同事都在向你道贺，一个老熟人拍了拍你的肩膀，竖着大拇指称赞你“就是尿性（东北方言，对别人做法或态度表示称赞）”，你笑嘻嘻地回话心里想着“妈的，差点命都没了，对的，老子就是尿性”  
你急急切切赶到走廊尽头的科长办公室，被卫兵告知科长昨天去开会了还没回来。你有些失落，只好先到自己的岗位。你的东西都被收走了，看来大家都认为你此去是有去无回。你趴着空旷的桌子上发呆，Martine给你甩了一个苹果，你道了声谢就啃起来，苹果是你科长最喜欢吃的水果，你感受着果香，仿佛科长就在你的身边。  
“同志们，同志们，特大新闻，特大新闻”那个八卦话痨又跑到你们科室八卦来了，上次她是来讲离异处长到外边泡男人的事。那次你白了她一眼，你情我愿，别人的事关你锤子事，同性恋有什么的，你每天在镜子里都看得到。  
话痨就是任何话题她都可以滔滔不绝给你摆一整天。  
你在想这次她又要宣传什么歧视，她看到你整个人兴奋到眉飞色舞，你没好气地回她一句“滚蛋，你莫来八卦我”  
她倒是不生气，一本假正经地压低声音“我跟你们说，刚刚得到的最新消息，你们译电科的科长昨天被抓进去了，说她是TG的人，哎呀呀，真是知人知面不知心啊，谁能想到司令部最优秀的科长竟然是TG分子，有的人真的太可怕了”  
一阵晴天霹雳！  
你完全愣住了，TG？！科长？！这是什么情况！  
“Sameen Shaw，我说了你可要控制住啊，我听说从她住所处搜到了模仿你笔迹的纸单，有这么厚一踏”话痨走上前，双手形象的给你比划纸出厚度，“你被抓的缘故，就是因为你的科长”  
没有任何犹豫，你超起墨水瓶子就给她砸过去。她脖子一缩，瓶子在墙上碎了一地，黑色墨水飞溅得到处都是。  
她吓得躲得老远“没骗你啊，处长他们已经开过会了，也是散会之后得到的消息，之前都是绝对封锁。不信你去问处长，你莫要随便就打人啊”。  
是的，她的消息源从来都是很准确，她虽然八卦，但是她是在绝对确定的事实上八卦。她唯一烦人就是她废话糟话太多而已。  
你狠狠地看了她一眼“你给老子闭嘴！你丫的敢乱说，诋毁科长的名声，老子回来就把你舌头给割下来”  
你现在要去核实消息，你不能听了别人的话就信。  
你真的想有回来把话痨舌头给割下来的机会。你给自己希望，你不相信你的科长会整你。  
周围的一切仿佛停滞，你火速冲到军机处，你连报告都不打直接抵着卫兵的胸脯撞开处长办公室的大门。卫兵从背后把你抱住，你挣扎着问处长，你的科长到底发生了什么事。性格文弱的处长被你突然的破门而入吓了一跳，你在卫兵的怀抱里听他确认了事实。模仿你笔迹的人，就是你的科长。一瞬间，你的泪水哗啦啦就冒出来了。你放弃了挣扎，低下头，说不出一句话，心口一阵绞痛。这比日本兵施加在你身上的疼痛要强十倍百倍，刚受刑回来的身子经不住打击，天旋地转，你直愣愣就栽倒在地。  
你在医务室的消毒水气味中苏醒过来，你躺在一张病床上，手背上插着输液针，  
你睁眼对上Martine那张面无表情的脸“我是不是在做梦”  
你听到了一声幽幽的回应，  
“她还模仿了我的笔迹”  
\-------------------  
TBC.  
（六）  
你们跟随传令兵踏上了去司令部监狱的路，目前你的科长还暂时羁押在这里，明天她就要被送去日本宪兵队了。你一路沉默，听着Martine和卫兵的交谈大致了解了事情的经过，你临近回来的前夕，那位歪嘴斜驴“同志”闲得蛋疼吃撑了在茶馆里吹牛皮说漏了嘴，被日军的密探盯上。纸条被截获后，歪嘴斜驴同志吓得尿裤子也说不出个所以然，日本人蹲了一段时间没发现来联络的人，知道是你的笔迹，就封锁一切消息耐心等你回杭州。  
而你的科长之所以被发现，是因为司令部新来的清洁工凌晨在清扫宿舍楼梯时意外发现有窗户里在冒烟，凭借其第六感马上放下扫帚，上报特务处值班人员，特务处火速派人打着电筒过去，当场查获正蹲地上往脸盆里销毁纸单的你的科长……时间是你被抓进去的第四天上午，传消息到宪兵队接近中午了……而你的科长是在你被抓进的第三天半夜里才回到司令部得知一切消息，她之前去绍兴开了三天会，这时间真是错过的刚刚好…..特务处的发现立了大功，受到了司令部张司令的直接表扬，毕竟科长级别可比你们科员级别高多了，接触的东西也更深更广，想必你科长在TG内部也是一个重要人物。如此优秀、冷静而深藏不露的一个人，把事情能做到如此细致，如果不是清洁工有事提前到凌晨4点就开始做清洁，根本就发现不了。  
不过除了临摹的纸张和可以确定她是TG分子的软物件，特务处没有发现其他任何有用的东西。司令部向宪兵队争取了两天审讯的时间，希望能在移交之前让你的科长开口，立下更大的功劳。可是她很硬，怎么样都不开口。特务处立功心切，现在急得焦头烂额，希望能借你们的出现，在对峙当中能有一点突破。  
司令部的监狱不大，以前你去操场打球的时候，隔得远远的还能时不时听这栋灰色建筑物里传出的微弱的声嘶力竭的喊叫声和辱骂声，现在这里安安静静的，显然所有人都放下手中的活，集中在一处了。还没有进审讯室的门，你就闻到了刺鼻的血腥味，你的汗毛全立起来了。外面围的一群人此刻纷纷散开给你们让路，你皱着眉走进了那间狭小的刑讯室。  
跟宪兵队的设施都差不多，这是你第一次进司令部的监狱，正常人没事谁往这里来，刑讯室的空气散发的是死亡和绝望的气味，刑讯是在生理上是有不可逆的副作用和后遗症，会致残甚至可以致死。你听说去年就有一批学生被抓进去，有几个特别倔的直接被打死了，虽然刑讯员写了检讨受了处分，但为了保证审讯效率，设置了每个月类似容错率的定量可致死名额。  
你的科长侧对着你们，衣服上布满疮痍和血渍，从露出的皮肤上可以依稀分辨出烙伤、鞭伤、刀伤、电击的痕迹……她大概是在面壁罚站，而且应该站很久了，她的双腿都在颤抖，看得出她在努力坚持。  
你看着墙上写的“和平、反供、建國”（汪政府口号）觉得莫名想笑。  
你暼了一眼桌上的审讯记录，上面一篇空白。想都不用想，你的科长肯定是不会开口的。桌子的另一侧堆的是她还未来得及销毁的临摹的纸单和抢救下来烧了半截的新华日报。  
你看着那堆厚厚的纸单，脑海里显现的是话痨给你比划的场景“有这么厚”，嗯，真的有这么厚，加上后面搜出的模仿Martine字迹的纸单，  
一旁的Martine帮你说出来那句话“我天，叹为观止啊”  
你的科长听到了Martine的声音，她转过头，看到突然出现的你们，显然没有准备。她本能地露出了一丝慌张和诧异，但她随即很快地掩饰过去。  
现在她在对你微笑，小声地叫你“Sam”。  
你走上前，心平气和地站在她面前，  
“你知道我有多愤怒吗”  
“我现在让你知道我有多愤怒”  
你的怒火瞬间就点燃了，你只觉得胸口很闷，双手在颤抖。  
你一直在克制，但现在你不想克制了。  
现在你只想把它发泄出来。  
你一拳打在她鼻梁上，她惨叫一声在惯性的作用下向后退，后脑勺生生地撞在后方刑架生硬的铁板上，发出沉闷的巨响。她倒了下去，蜷缩在地上微微地呻吟，她在极力压制住本能的呻吟。  
马上，她就被士兵架起来，生理性的泪水和涌出的鼻血溢满了她的脸，她不敢抬头看你，紧闭着双眼承担着痛苦，身体不停地颤抖。  
做错了事的人，就是应该这样抬不起头啊。  
隐忍的呻吟声在空旷的室内清晰可闻，可是现在你不想心痛她。是她亲手把你送进监狱的，你把她当姐姐，她把你当作枪使。  
你等待她在剧痛中恢复神志，杵着她的脑袋，从“龟儿子”开始，用尽了你所有骂人的话不带重复地怒骂了她整整2分钟。  
你越说越气，双手揪住她的衣领，吼叫道“我做错了什么，你为什么要这样对我，为什么你回答我”  
你失控时力气之大，她的脸上露出痛苦的神情  
你愤怒地质问她“你他妈到底把我当成什么”  
她艰难地呼吸，试图用手掰开你的手掌“我是真的把你当妹妹”  
所有人都被你情绪波动起来的非常猛给憾到了，身后的卫兵冲上来使劲把你扯回去，从他们面露惊恐的表情，是真的担心你失控下把你的科长给打死了，她明天还要活生生地送给日本人，死不得。  
你扯着她的衣领挣扎着吼道“你把我当几把！”  
总算把你们分开了，两个士兵把你架住，你把双手挣脱出来，“啪”地一声扯开了自己胸口的衬衣，散落的纽扣掉在地上。  
你对着她指着自己心口上已经化脓此刻涂着紫药水的烙印，“这外面是看得见的伤，还有这里头看不见的伤。他们烙了我三回，每回都要专门对着我的心脏烙一次。我那个心脏“砰砰砰”的跳啊，疼得我气都喘不上来，就感觉自己随时都要猝死。你知道我是怎么熬过那四天三夜的吗”  
泪水模糊了你的双眼，你握着拳头擦掉眼泪，呜咽着说不出完整的话“你知道…我下体流出…那股热流的感觉吗…呜呜呜…我是一个战士….呜呜呜….我是一个要当英雄的人…啊…啊…你为什么会是这种人啊…为什么会是你啊…”  
你放声痛哭，哭的撕心裂肺，哭得特务处的王处长头皮发麻挥手叫士兵把你拖了出去。  
你忘记了前辈的训言，真情实感是要遭报应的。  
士兵把你送回了宿舍，你躺在床上继续哭，哭着哭着就睡过去了。  
第二天早起你红着眼出去买了卤肉、花生和几瓶酒回来，情报科的李科长现在临时代理译电科科长，她派人给你传话“特殊情况，情有可原”给你放一周假，让你调整好了再回来上班。  
中午你还在宿舍喝闷酒，被一声召令叫到特务处。  
说起特务处，别说特务处的人平时在外面飞扬跋扈，欺负平头百姓吃饭不给钱，还要抢东西，你要是不从就给你扣一个TG或者KMT的帽子把你抓起来。那特务处在司令部也都是横着走的，它有随意抓人的权力，不仅可以随意抓手无寸铁的老百姓，对内部也是可以随便抓人。只是各科室之前有权力相互制衡，各科长会保护自己的下属，在司令部内部没有在外面那么张狂，可是谁都得给特务处面子。  
也就是说你喝的全飘了也得去，你还得克制你可能的酒后失控，以及正确、恰当、合理的回话。  
你的科长今天已经在宪兵队了，这是特务处立功之心依然，想从你身上挖点有用的线索啊。  
你觉得自己脑壳现在非常大。  
生死有命，富贵在天。  
你一脸痞子笑，跟随卫兵踏进了特务处特务科科长办公室。  
\----------------  
TBC.  
（七）  
特务科科长有一张河马一样的脸，老烟民，抽起烟那烟雾从粗大的鼻孔里一冒一冒的呼出来，像极了刚浮出水的河马，你们都背地叫他“河马”。  
“Sameen Shawer啊”熊科长是北平人，说话好带儿化音“来来来，先坐着抽根烟，哟一身酒味啊，伤心着喝酒啦，改明儿我派人给你送几瓶好酒”  
“谢谢熊科长”你弯下腰乖巧地双手接过他的烟，哪有长官给东西下属不接的。再说了虽然你不会抽烟，这烧的又不是你的钱。你划燃一根火柴，先给熊科长递上，再给自己点上。  
烟火在这个年代属于稀缺货，尤其熊科长这还是外国烟。抽烟这种实战的机会不多，等会你还要再烧一根，练习一下吸烟的技巧。  
你抽着假烟，学着你科长的样子，嘴里吐出一呼啦烟雾。  
“你这可被她坑惨了啊”熊科长一脸抽烟的享受。  
“我他妈眼儿瞎了”你深吸一口气“不过也没什么，电击的时候我还体验了几次高潮的感觉”  
“哈哈哈”连熊科长都笑了，“你临走之前，她跟你有说什么吗”  
“她给我抄了一份送别”你从随身的口袋里掏出了那张皱皱巴巴的纸，上面的字迹还清晰可见，那是你进宪兵队时当场被搜出来的，少佐看了一遍，随手甩在桌上，你临走时看到了还把纸单要回来了。  
“呵呵”你自我调侃道“我科长这是要把我往黄泉路上送啊”  
熊科长拿过来仔细端详，半天也没看出个所以然。紧接着他起身打开上锁的柜子，从里面的军用箱掏出了几捆法币，放在桌上。  
你看着桌上厚厚一踏的法币，知道这是什么意思，但是你还是要发问。  
“科长，您知道的，我就一个见钱眼开的人儿。我比较喜欢说话直接一点，我的罪名已经洗清了，科长您找我到底有什么事儿”你收起自己的嘻笑，规规矩矩地坐直，手端正地放在膝盖上  
“你跟你科长这么久了，她有没有跟你无意间透露过什么”  
“科长我都被骗的这么惨，您看我能知道啥”  
“她很硬，怎么样都不开口，我估计皇军那边也没有什么可能的进展”熊科长脸上露出了尊敬  
“你们译电科有什么好，累死累活的，搞文字工作，出了差错就是直接责任，到我们特务处特务科来，这里机会很多，只要你足够放得开，升官发财是绝对的。那个清洁工可是拿到了你们半年薪酬的奖金，这不高高兴兴地回老家了。你看把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上，这才是真正的快乐”  
“译电科挺好的，动脑，培养严谨思维能力。以后不打仗了，学到真材实料，真本事，可以去电报公司混口饭吃。反正都是熟能生巧的事。我这一脸怂逼样子，我平时都是挨揍的人，给我把枪我都握不稳，干不了耀武扬威驾驭别人的活”  
“当然，你要是不想离开译电科，你就给我当线人，监视她们的一举一动，记在你的小本子上，有什么你就给我汇报”  
“你也不要良心上过不去，这个世界个人都是为个人，人性本就是自私的。你已经体会了最强的恶意，那么你就应该等值还回去”  
你觉得熊科长说的很有道理，这个仇肯定是要报的。凭什么你就要为你没有做过的事背上黑锅，凭什么你就要接受这种欺骗。你和他们从此结下梁子，势不两立。还回去只是一个机会的事情而已。  
熊科长看着沉思的你，点燃了一根新的香烟，“你作为一个几乎每天和她呆在一起的人，经常缠着她，形影不离的，没有人比你更了解她”  
“那么Sameen Shaw，请你告诉我，你的科长经常去哪里，联系了哪些人，干了哪些事”  
你的火一下就大了，你的科长干了哪些事，见了哪些人，经常去哪里你当然知道，难怪她经常吃着一半饭走着一段路，就要去上厕所。那时你在干什么，你在看杂技热闹，你在啃大猪蹄子，难怪你要着骗，你他妈不带脑子不长心眼，这种傻子不骗你骗谁。  
你有足够机会找这帮人算账，根据合理推断，日本拖不起持久战，战败是时间问题，照TG这样的抗日方针，“深挖洞、广积粮、不称王”，隐藏实力躲起来发展会越来越强大，强大到战争结束后能与KMT抗衡。一山不容二虎，两党派根本不是一路人，内战是迟早的事。  
不过，你并不能借日本人的手，让中国人之间相互残杀，仇是必须得报的，但你要堂堂正正地报，你要亲自动手。  
可是，你难道要告诉熊科长“我忘了”吗  
不能，然后你还要活下去，活下去才能找他们算账。  
正好你喝了酒，酒是你释放愤怒的良好催化剂。  
愤怒来自于恐惧，最大的愤怒来自于最大的恐惧。  
你一点都不介意承认，你现在真的很害怕。你真的不想再被扣一个“通敌”的帽子，死过一次的人，其实更怕死。  
你借着酒劲，看着熊科长期待的眼神，开启了你天赋秉异的精彩表演，你无师自通的逃生绝技，当然这是有风险的。  
你拧下烟头，嘴里缓缓吐出一口气“说到她我就来气，我艹她妈勒个…”  
你就会这一句京骂，还是在北平同事骂战那里学的。  
你知道，即使是在这种时刻，也要讲熊科长听得懂的方言。他听不懂那你就是在百搭。  
谁让你们四川人说普通话都是八级，这是老天赐给你们的语言能力。  
来杭州以来你至少五次以上因为说普通话之标准被认为是北方人。你每次都会微笑地纠正对方“窝师四川仁，窝不是得北方仁”。  
你把川骂翻译为普通话，使用普通话狠狠地把你的科长骂了一顿。虽然气势上不足了一点也奇怪，听得熊科长有够惊呆。  
你本来就带着气，你顺着自己那股怒火，普通话变成了川普，你又用川普把你科长给骂了一通。  
你越骂越气，重新操起了纯正的四川话。一下就把气势提高了八度，惊得熊科长带火星的烟灰都烫到了手背上。  
这点当然还不够，你还要声泪俱下的控诉。接过熊科长递来的纸，一把鼻涕一把眼泪地讲你自己是怎么熬过去那四天三夜的受刑。  
哭完了你又开始骂，你根本就不给熊科长说话的机会，你情绪波动起来的非常猛也让熊科长说不出什么话。  
你的眼睛血红，眼里是愤怒是仇恨，是杀人犯的眼神。  
最后你把法币合着送别的纸单撕得粉碎化，抛向空中“我不活了”  
你一进门就看到那写着“中日友好”的旭日旗下放着的武士刀，你悲愤地走上前，把剑鞘抽出，银白色的武士刀寒光四溢，那一刻，你真的不想活了。你闭上眼，双手举剑对准小腹，学着武士道精神准备破腹自杀。  
熊科长显然不想自己的办公室见血，他以后还要在这里办公不想你冤魂来缠着，他拍着手跳着脚“来人，快快快，快把她拖出去......”  
门“碰”的一声被打开，你只觉得自己后脑勺又被枪托一砸，手中的武士刀也被夺了下去，你正面朝下扑通倒地。你闭上双眼，极度紧张后释放的眼泪夺眶而出，命又捡回来了，哈哈哈，我的脑袋和命都真硬。  
（八）  
果然这事之后，没有人再找你麻烦。日本军医给你诊断的躁郁症，你可以揣在身上可以当作护身符了，精神病人谁敢惹是吧，谁也不想哪天脑门上插一把武士刀。虽然你不知道不做量表不答题怎么就可以判断，来自大阪医科大学军医说他见多识广，仅根据临床表现就可以判断。  
过了两天，你躺在宿舍的垃圾堆里吃肉喝酒，你现在已经没有心情收拾寝室，乱点也好，符合心境。两杯酒下肚，突然想起你扔在角落里的纸条。你把手中的卤翅膀放下，扯纸把手上的油擦干净。  
你把倒地的椅子踢开，蹲下来仔细摸索，找到了它，打开了那张沾满血渍的纸条。那是那天你揪着你科长的衣领吼她时，她掰开你的手，贴到你手掌里的。当时没有人注意到，所有人都看你歇斯底里去了。你感觉到了异物，收回手时，把纸条紧紧握在拳头里。毫不影响地继续你当时的发泄，回来时你带着气，扔在那里就没有管了。手心的汗水浸散了字迹，现在已经干了。实际上，那不是字，那是摩斯电码，是你科长教你的三级加密电码，你学了很久，她说你学会了你们就可以用这个交流“最秘密”的话。只是你没想到最秘密的话竟然用在这里。  
你把桌子清理出来，拿出笔和纸，深呼吸一口气，开始翻译。  
你了解你的科长在加密时的习惯，剔除一长串无效字符，调整顺序，其实不用调整顺序，那就一个单词“Over”  
“完了”，“完蛋”，“终结”，是啊，一切都结束了。  
你怔怔地望着那个单词，这么显而易见的事情，你的科长到底想要告诉你什么。  
“想要告诉你什么”，“想要告诉”，“想要”，“要”你一个人在喃喃自语......加上那个“完”字，就是“要完”，“要完”，不就是“药丸”，你过生日的时候，你的科长送了你一颗药丸，那是她治胃病吃药的壳子，放在你的奇珍异宝箱子里。  
你翻出箱子，打开盖子，取出那个药丸，砸碎，取出纸条，在太阳光下仔细查看。  
那是一个地址，一个暗号，一个记号符号。  
还有一张摩斯密码，依然是三级加密。你用最快的时间破译，用最你快的速度在宿舍楼顶某处的卡卡角角找到了伪装成烟卷物件。这物件还很新，在这风吹雨打无人涉足的楼顶上，显然是经常在更新。你的科长随时都在做准备。  
中国人只有在没有选择的时候做出选择，显然你的科长不是一般人。  
你的科长想要你把那份烟卷物件传给她的同志，你想着就气。她的同志是人，你的同志就不是人了吗，她把情报线的风险转嫁给你，然后还留了后手在她遇到危险时你能去给她善后。  
凭什么你就要给她干活。  
你现在就可以把烟卷点燃，正好你身上带了火柴，你不借日本人的手，那你就隔岸观火，什么都不做，就看着，看着TG那边什么都不知道，继续那条情报线，让日本密探调查出来，你做一个坐在路边鼓掌的人。  
你没害人，你什么都不做，你不需要内疚。  
他们的命，与我何干，对吧。  
晚点你买包便宜的烟回来，用香烟引燃这烟卷，抽着烟来欣赏他们的情报线重托之物的消逝。  
你把烟卷揣进兜里，回寝室躺床上呼呼大睡。  
\------  
这一睡就到了半夜，你醒来了，望着天花板发呆，内心空荡荡的。自那次之后，你经常跑她宿舍，她时不时也会到你宿舍来玩耍，给你收拾衣物，打扫卫生。你还留她住过几晚上。听着她轻微的呼声，你躺在一旁都觉得有安全感。不知怎的，你想起了宿醉寒夜里夜她给你的关心和爱护，你身上那么脏她给你清理得干干净净。你想起了离别那晚她给你的温暖怀抱，你真的好想再抱一次，再抱久一点。  
你打开灯，把搭在床头的外套扯过来，掏出了那个包装的严严实实的烟卷，还是用三炮台伪装的。你的科长做事可真严谨，能栽人就栽人，自己抽骆驼，专买三炮台。还好你不抽烟哦，你是不是应该庆幸。  
你在台灯下翻转着烟卷，抚摸着烟身，感觉到好像有突出来的部分。  
你蹭地起身，盘起腿仔细摸索烟身，是摩斯码，明码，不需要纸张和笔，合格的译电员可以即时翻译。你摸了一遍又一遍，上面写的是“Ich liebe dich”  
这是她教你的德语，你唯一会念的德语，“我爱你”  
你蒙着被子呜呜的哭。  
第二天你红着眼，换上便服，打了个黄包车去了一家早上也营业的酒吧。  
你先喝了一点酒，观察周围没有可疑人员，又从酒吧后面的厕所那里翻出去。  
你找到了那个地址，留下来记号。  
晚上，你再次来到了那个地址，在熙熙攘攘的人群里，见到了看到记号来接头的TG联络员。你对上暗号，交出了那个烟卷。TG的联络员一脸微笑，  
你看着这位TG的联络员，毫不掩饰自己的怒意，大大方方地告诉他“滚”，那人有些惊吓，收起笑意，戴上西装帽，拿起手提箱匆匆离去。  
这是你最后一次执行她的命令。  
因为她死了。  
你再也不会有科长了。  
\-------------  
TBC.  
（九）  
你已经正式上班了三天，你面前堆着成山的译本，你的前辈告诉你，要让自己忙起来有事做，才能尽快走出那些不愉快的时光。接到这个消息时，你只觉得胸口一闷，眼泪哗哗地流下，好久都缓不过来。虽然你知道，这是注定的结果，没有人能活着走出宪兵队。只有一生伤病的冤屈者，或是失去灵魂的叛徒。  
是的，她死了。她在宪兵队扛了十天，终于，日本人放弃了。她太硬了，被打到吐血也尽力压制自己本能的呻吟，任牙齿将嘴唇咬得血流，一句求饶话也没有。也许她是在惩罚自己，总之她经常是被打得奄奄一息仿佛死神站在她的头顶也一言不吭。听说她走得时候已经很虚弱了，也站不稳。士兵架着她立在刑场上，一起陪杀的几个人面对死亡时发出的歇斯底里的叫喊或害怕到颤抖哭泣，而她从始至终都是平静。没有人知道她在想什么，或许那就是真正的无所畏惧。  
活着是战士，死了是英雄。无关党派，这一刻，大家都是中国人，都在做一个合格中国人应该做的事，对祖国的那份热爱和担当。  
名编壮士籍，不得中顾私。捐躯赴国难，视死忽如归。  
你不想在别人面前掉眼泪，这件事情已经到此为止了。  
你不知道她是怎样熬过在宪兵队的十天时间，你还没有到她的一半，就已经不行了。刑讯一般人真的扛不过去的，死亡有时对于受刑者其实是一种解脱。  
你应该为她感到高兴，她离开了那座人间地狱，她不会再受到任何伤害了。  
你请假去了一趟杭州灵隐寺，给她烧纸，请法师作法，希望能给她创造一个好的来世。平时你不太接触这些，但万一呢，万一真的有来世，那一定要创造好一点的。  
之后的日子里，你安安静静地工作，你的同事们没有问你任何，连话痨也没有在司令部八卦这件事任何。大家都觉得你的科长，是个好人。你也觉得她是个好人，只是你的内心五味成杂。  
你和她的那次见面，成了最后一面。  
在最后一面里，你给她重重的一拳，你骂了她一顿，你在她面前大哭。那她呢，你没有注意到她的反应，你只顾着你自己去了。或许，她也很难过。  
其实，也不算最后一面。  
你唯一一次再见到她，是在你的梦里，是在她的头七。  
头七是还魂的日子，那天你早早入睡，按照风俗避免在现实中看到魂魄影响她的投胎。  
你昏昏沉沉的睡着，梦里你坐在一个大石头上，看着一群小娃在远处的河边嬉戏打闹。你的耳边传来一声熟悉的声音“Sameen”，你转过头看见是你的科长。她穿着洁净的常制军服，一如既往的波浪头发，军纪扣扣得严严实实，特别精神。  
是她告诉的你，人总是要精神一点。  
你仰视着她“你不是死了吗”  
“恩，我就要离开了，我想再看看你”  
你鼓着腮帮子忿忿地推开她“你是个骗子，你骗人”  
“Sameen，我也没想到会这样，这只是一个普通且必须的预防措施，正常情况下情报线不会出问题”  
“我不想理你，你走开”梦里你的气还没有消，  
“Sam，最后一面了，原谅姐姐”  
“我不原谅你”你还是表现得很生气，但是听到“姐姐”词时，你鼓起的腮帮子还是软了。你喜欢大姐姐，你仰慕大姐姐，她们有客观看待事物的冷静，有比你更高的见解和更广的阅历，有对事物最纯粹的爱，她们不会觉得你很奇怪，她们给你关心和爱护。  
或者说是她们身上有你在成长过程中一直缺少的母爱。这是你很久很久以后意识到的。  
她抚摸着你的头，安抚你，只需要轻抚的动作，你立刻静了下来。有爱的时候，你就不炸毛了。  
“哼，你们TG人手不够，就去找这种江湖袍哥，那些人办事为了钱，能靠谱吗”  
“是我的同志没有安排好”  
“我愿意为你去死，但不愿意以这种欺骗的方式”  
“你不是也骗了我吗”  
“我骗了你什么”  
“你是KMT的人啊”  
“这…这不一样”你很吃惊“你什么时候发现的”  
“早就发现了，你来的两周后…对了，我去上厕所的时候你不也一样去传情报吗”  
好吧，难怪你可以接触到一些权限外的情报，是你的科长给你的方便。然后她又瞒了你自己的发现这么久！  
“所以我敢把最后的工作托付给你，因为你是KMT的人”你的科长露出了微笑“即使你不帮我你也不会去举报我，对吧”  
“我加入KMT是为了这个国家，不是为了TG”  
“国民政府的腐败，国难当头，内部之间还在勾心斗角，坐吃山空，我很失望，所以我选择了TG”  
你一时也不知道该怎么回答，自抗战以来，国民政府内部的分裂与派系斗争更加明显，行政上前方吃紧，后方紧吃，军事上节节退败，南京沦陷举国之力撤退大后方，军队之间，中央军，晋绥军，杂牌军等相互推诿，各自保存实力。你为自己的政府感到无地自容。  
“别摸了，你坐吧”你给科长腾出一点位置  
“你的伤痊愈了没，上次心口那儿化脓了我看到”  
“没事，心口那儿不算最惨的”  
“通宵审讯轮班的那会儿，轮了一个暴脾气的审讯员。问了我一句招不招，我说不是我写的，那家伙火爆的脾气，直接拎起他坐的木头椅子就往我身上砸。一抡一抡可带劲了，砸到椅子散架，木头桩子碎了一地，我倒在地上动不了，半天都爬不起来。他还觉得我是装的，拿军靴狠狠地踢我，那牛皮底挨着真是疼啊，我真的好痛，可是我连呻吟声都发不出来。”  
科长摸摸你的头。  
“后来冲进来人立马把他拖走了，因为先出去外面在烧烟同组的搭档发现那么一打就嚎的我居然不叫了，觉得很奇怪，一进来看不得了这是要打死人的”  
科长把你抱在怀里，你靠着她的肩膀，静静地回忆，  
“就是那天，我真的受不了了，我就自我了结。结果撞柱没撞昏，火盆也没扑进去，他们怕我出事晚上就把我关狗笼子里”  
“半夜的时候，我被一棒子叫醒，拖到了一个只有桌子和板凳的小房间。我被绑在椅子上，一阵刺眼的光芒打在我的脸上，我还在睡眼惺忪。一个儒雅的军官走进门，坐在我前面，我们中间隔着桌子但很近。我说不出他有什么不一样，但他就是跟一般人不一样，他面带微笑坐在很直，相当有涵养的军官，有一股无形的文官气场。”  
“最令我吃惊的是，这明显是一个日本人，但他张开就是一口流利的中国话。他向我介绍，他是毕业于日本早稻田大学心理学专业，很喜欢中国文字和文化，是一个「中国通」。他对我说，「我很敬佩你的勇敢和忠诚，但是有两点想提醒一下，出于善意」”  
“第一就是如果我死在这里，没有人会记住我，我的级别太低，只是一个微不足道的螺丝钉，我的同志很快就会把我忘记，我保护的同志也不会知道是我在保护他们，不会对我心存感激。也就是说我死了等于白死。那皇军也可以不杀我，就把我关起来，监狱里有关押重犯的钢制笼子。立方体的笼子略高于一米，里面有个小槽。关里面的人无法站立也无法伸展腿脚。就把我这样一直被关在里面，不能出来也不能放风。让我只能在里面慢慢腐烂死去”  
“那种铁制的笼子我进去的时候看到过，当时里面那个人精神恍惚，垂着头手脚都被铁链铐着。我现在都记忆犹新。听完他的话我就想要那样我就不活了想办法自杀”  
“你很勇敢的”科长说道  
“那有什么，反正我又不需要别人记住我，这招对我没用”  
“他看我表情一点惊恐都不露，笑了笑，继续说第二个。他是这么说的”  
“你身上穿的是汪精卫先生政府的军制服，也就是中国人口子的「伪军」，「二鬼子」。你去外面买东西，别人是怎么对你的。有的人不会给你好脸色看，甚至都可能不会卖你东西；有的人的表面上对你客客气气，你一转身就指给你后背骂你；只有精日的汉奸才会对你笑嘻嘻，因为你们在一条蚱蜢线上。你为你的国家所做的一切他们都看不到，也永远不会知道。最后清算的时候，如果你的同志都死完了给不了你证明，甚至有证明也没用就认定你是真投敌，你还要被当做卖国贼给投入监狱甚至枪毙掉。你并不值得为他们做任何牺牲，因为他们不配，我太了解中国人了，整体毫无契约精神。小鬼你好好想一想吧，有一天你会明白我的话的”  
“你知道吗，那一瞬间，我竟然心动了”眼泪含在你的眼里“他说的我的同胞对待我的每一点，我都有体会。我不想再为他们做任何事情了”  
“他看我表情有了变化，立马冷冷地对我说，「如果你不合作，就给你扣一个叛徒的帽子，然后把谣言放出去，让你永远翻不了身，永远都是一个叛徒，洗不了清白，被后人戳脊梁骨」”  
“说实话如果他不说这番话，我真的会考虑一下。但是他竟然威胁我，我最不怕的就是威胁，最反感的也是威胁，我用血红的眼睛看着他，告诉他”  
“「军官先生，我来跟你讲一个故事吧。卢沟桥事变时，张自忠是第38师师长，隶属于宋哲元的第29军，负责驻守京津地区。卢沟桥事变后，第29军南撤，张自忠奉命留下与日军周旋并出任代理市长一职。」”  
“「这只是一个任务性绥靖行为，因为民国政府自身实力不够无法硬碰硬。不过，谁出任这个代理市长，谁就会永远洗不清。果不其然，1937年的后半年，基本上各大报纸周刊头条都是在奚落辱骂张自忠的标题，一时间张自忠成为了众矢之的。国民大众认为他出卖国家利益，恨不得“食其肉，寝其皮”。当然这黑锅也有日本方面的功劳，是吧，军官先生，就是你现在威胁我的这套」”  
“「因此后来，他在战场上一心求死，以为自己正名。他如愿牺牲，张夫人也追随夫君，绝食七天而亡。果然他死后，报纸不骂了，又开始追悼缅怀。这就是一个国家的舆论，逼死了一个爱国的将军。」”  
“「你知道我在这里面学到的是什么吗，像张将军那样以死证清白吗，不不不，我学会的是，当所有人说你是坏人的时候，你就真真正正成为一个坏人。束缚是你自己给自己的，当你没有束缚时，你就是无敌的。我现在就是一个坏人，给皇军干活，我很享受这种状态。甚至我可以为皇军献我狗命，字条真的不是我写的」当然最后一句的前半句我是在骗他”  
“他怔怔地看着我，「你绝对不是一个一般人」”  
“我回答他「我只不过是一个无名小卒，身上一点光彩也没有」”  
\----------------  
TBC.  
风声（十）  
你的科长看着怀里的你“一个厉害的人，一定是对人性理解很深的人”  
“可惜他不知道我是个反社会，入手点切错了地方”  
你抬头望向科长“为什么你要加入TG”  
“国民政府统治下，民不聊生”  
“这并不是完全事实，我来杭州之前是先坐火车直达的上海，40年代的上海就已经是整个世界金融中心之一，那里经济真的很繁华，先生们西装革履，风度翩翩，抽的是我没见过的雪茄；小姐们都是旗袍，举手投足之间，那一看就是富贵家庭的孩子”上海的繁荣景象让之前从未出川的你感到无比震惊，你在黄浦江边吹着江风，感受江面的宽阔。英美巨轮一声洪亮鸣笛给你一惊，手里刚买的烧饼给吓掉了，你把它捡起来吹了吹灰，大口享受。  
“即使是在上海，那也是两个世界，富人的世界和穷人的世界。张乐平画的《三毛流浪记》里，资本家在开着暖气的房间里吃大鱼大肉喝红酒，三毛和他的小伙伴在橱窗外看得流口水，现实的差距让他们只能在寒冬中瑟瑟发抖，饥肠辘辘。Sameen，你说这样是公平的吗”  
“再讲今年（1942）惨绝人寰的河南大饥荒。1938年政府为阻止日军西进，竟然下令炸渡掘堤口，以水代兵，造成人为的黄河决堤改道，形成大片的黄泛区。花园口决堤间接导致此次大饥荒，你知道他们有多可怜吗，啃树皮，吃观音土，易子而食。交换的孩子，就是锅里的那块肉，好惨啊。而杭州繁华街道依然夜夜笙箫笙几许，看到这样的差异，我很痛心。”  
“历史上各朝各代都有大饥荒和灾民出现，政府现在陷于抗战中，苦苦支撑，无法拨出更多的精力处理民生事物”  
“政府军队之间也相互推诿，有些地方军队保存实力，并不全力抗日”  
“那你先跟我解释你们北上抗日是几个意思，正面战场都是我们在扛，谁是中流砥柱，摸着自己的良心说话”  
“我们人手不够，只能先建立根据地一步一步的慢慢发展。未来，我们要建立一个free, democratic, equal的新中国”  
“算了，跟你吵有什么用，你已经死了，让你的同志去继承你的心愿。内战我们会胜利，因为我们为中国人民做了那么多，他们会记住我们的”“TG会赢的”科长摸摸你的头“我们打个赌，输了我给你烧上海人抽的那种雪茄，那个很贵的，只有在租界才能买到。要是我赢了，你就…….算了，你啥也干不了，你就来我梦里给认个输”  
“好”  
天已经有些微暗，你的科长站了起来，“Sameen，时间快到了，我要离开了”  
你的鼻子一酸，拉着她的手，“你可不可以不离开”  
“生老病死是客观发展规律，你给我烧的心意我都收到了，你把我送你的玉佛挂在脖子上”  
你问了最后一个问题“情报比你的命还重要吗”  
“你不是同样也会这样做吗”  
你站起来紧紧地抱住她，用力贴在她的身上，期待下一刻就会融合在一起，就可以永远不分离。  
她也紧紧地抱住你，你们都在颤抖，各自内心都有一种难言的激动。你感觉有一股液体滴在你的脸颊上，那是科长的眼泪。她是一个很冰山很强势的人，这是她第一次在你面前流泪。你把头埋在她的怀里，最后一次感受她的温度，任由自己的眼泪肆意流淌，湿透她的整个军服胸口…….  
你觉得那些能为别人牺牲自己的人，都是很伟大的人。  
\------  
你在鸡鸣声中醒来，泪水湿透了枕头一片。  
你真爱哭，梦里也能哭。  
你在满面泪流中咧嘴一笑，麻利的爬起来穿好衣裤。  
你应该好好活着，他们的付出就是为了今天的你们继续抗击侵略者的使命。  
只是你不想再呆着这个充满回忆的地方，你是一个敏感的孩子，很多东西都会让你触景生情，到情绪无法自己。  
离开杭州之前，你先去了一个特别的地方。虽然你在熊科长面前装疯卖傻的躲过一劫，但是熊科长说的话，还是让你不能忘怀。你之前呆在你科长身边，接触的东西太多了，虽然你不是有意识的去思考，但是一个地址还是清晰的出现在了你的脑海里。  
那是一条繁华的市集街道，在街尾的地方，有一家专卖荞麦酒的店铺。  
你穿着便服，确定没有尾巴之后，来到了那条街道，轻松地散步，欣赏沿途热闹的买卖交易。你很羡慕他们，不需要伪装，不需要瞻前顾后，真真实实的生活。而你们每天都在提心吊胆中度过，每一个明天也许就是最后一天。  
但，总是需要有人站出来，为了这个国家。  
酒香不怕巷子深，荞麦酒独特的香味四溢在空气中，老远就可以味到。  
你走到了街尾，来到了这家店铺门前。有一些熟悉感，记忆里你好像去过一次。  
你可以十分确定，这就是TG的地下交通站。  
因为你有着野兽一般的直觉。  
你只是静静地看着，  
你看见一个三十多岁的女老板，  
穿着围裙在那里忙碌，  
她的孩子手里拿着一只小熊猫，  
她在抚摸她的孩子，  
就像科长抚摸你的头，  
你的眼泪刷刷就流下来了。  
你在那里一动不动。  
女老板看你站了很久，又不说话，脸上还有伤。她招呼你过去，你迟疑了一下还是走过去了。  
她没有问你怎么了，而是直接递给你一瓶荞麦酒“这瓶送给你，荞麦酒擦在伤口周围有特殊的止痛作用”  
为什么大姐姐们说话的声音，都那么好听。  
你抱着酒，蹲在地上，傻傻地哭。  
你在她最无助最脆弱的时候，给你的科长是重重的一拳，是歇斯底里的怒吼，是沉浸自我悲伤的离开。她甚至都不知道你帮她完成最后的工作没有，你能不能猜出那个线索。如果那个梦不是真的，只是你自己的想象力。  
她的孩子走过来，问你为什么哭。  
你说你不乖，不听先生的话，被打了手掌。  
她说那你以后要听话，乖一点，改正了还是好孩子。  
你看到她手里熊猫玩偶，那一瞬间，只有一个想法，  
“我要回家”  
\--------  
你回到寝室，打扫卫生，收拾整理。你的科长教导过你，即使离开也不要给后面的人留下麻烦。你抱着一堆衣物去了食堂，把它们分散给了那些曾经帮助过你的人。虽然这些真的不值什么钱，但对于穷苦的底层来说，是他们的需求，是也许新年才舍得购置的新衣。  
你把报告打上去，得到了即刻的批准。你没有告诉你的其他同事，你想静静地一个人离开。  
除了Martine，毕竟她当过你的领导。  
“Shaw，相聚有缘，后会有期”Martine对你说道，她送给你一句祝福“一路顺风”  
战火纷飞的年代，这一分别就可能是永别了。  
“我会的，沿途日本的飞机炸不死我的”你给了她一个拥抱。  
晚上，你一个人孤零零地站在火车站，穿着科长给你打的毛衣，等待凌晨两点从上海发过来的火车。  
夜里的温度很冷，风又大，你有些打颤。你想找个角落蹲着蜷缩起来减少热量的散失，你听到一声熟悉的杭州音“阿囡，呒娘伯伯来送你了”  
是食堂的阿姨大叔们来了。  
他们把你围在中间，给你抵挡那寒冷的风。你接过那碗从篮子里舀出的热腾腾的汤，双手颤抖，泪水四溢。  
“侬伐要忙记特了阿拉，晓得了伐”  
你使劲地点点头，你会记在心里的。  
忠诚与背叛，勇敢与怯懦，有温暖有悲伤，有情有义，这是杭州这座城市带给你的，在你身上留下的永不磨灭，属于你自己的记忆。  
\-------------  
TBC.  
（十一）  
你回到了你的家乡，熊猫栖息地，天府之国，四川。  
明末清初，四川遭受了一场大浩劫。自农民领袖张献忠起事入川，建立大西政权，叛军与清军之间的战争持续达三十多年，地主杀起义农民，农民杀反动地主，满人杀汉人，汉人杀满人，“杀得鸡犬不留”。以至有"蜀人受祸惨甚，死伤殆尽，千百不存一二"。清政府平定动乱之后，面对满地荒凉残破、千疮百孔，新上任的四川最高地方长官，巡抚张德地向朝廷奏折，请求招徕移民开垦土地，重建家园，史称“湖广填四川”。外来的移民和文化给这片盆地带来了全新的活力。  
如今的四川是抗战的大基地，大熔炉，大后方。你来到重庆市军统局总部报道，军统总部译电科有一个不成文的规定。所有译电员只用浙江江山人，工作时只用江山话交流。因为戴笠是江山人，他更相信任自己家乡的人。他认为江山话是全国最难听懂的方言，外人难以混入，译电科是核心机密部门之一，这样有利于保密。于是，你没有能进入本行，你加入了行动科。  
行动科的主要工作是抓人，绑架，暗杀，爆破。  
几年的磨炼，师父的教诲，你从一个优柔寡断的孩子，变成了一个冷酷决绝的杀手。  
你的名字上写着危险两个字，不过你并不介意，更不想换个名号。真实一点多好，你本来就是一匹独狼，从来都没有过归属感。好吧，曾经有过短瞬的一次。  
你的暗杀对象们跪在你的枪口下，歇斯底里地求饶，毫不犹豫疯狂地报出其他人的名字和地址，你总是平静地把有效信息记在小本子上，在抬手给他们脑袋一枪之前，淡淡地说道“不好意思，我骗你的，你说了也得死。这是对你出卖别人以求自保的惩罚。”你对人性有了一点新的认识，一定意义上说，面对死亡时人会更加趋于自私。  
\--------  
艰苦卓绝的抗日战争终于结束了，中国人民在这场战争中饱受的恐惧、仓惶、乱离，以及其他种种苦难艰辛与生存焦虑。当胜利来临时，人们再也抑制不住内心的狂喜，尽情宣泄！重庆市区掀起了浩瀚的胜利大游行，学生们稚嫩地呼喊着“祖国万岁”，让市民们泪流不止。  
重庆，这座嘉陵江边的山城，抗战期间国民政府“陪都”，承担了全国临时行政中心的使命，包容来自全国各地的转移军民，军工厂不分日夜加紧生产军械装备，为前线提供源源不断的物资。但同时因作为中华民国战时首都，重庆承受了日军长达5年半的战略轰炸。一位美国战地记者这样评价，重庆大轰炸，尸体越堆越多，人民愈炸愈强。  
在市民们热泪盈眶的庆祝中，一丝忧虑也渐渐在你心中展开。  
1945年的重庆，彼时尚在平静与动乱中挣扎，尚无这许多灯红酒绿与声色犬马。青石路，油纸伞，绿色军卡，阴雨天。有被铮铮铁蹄踏破的旧山河，有心忧家国天下的英雄汉。那一年，战争初胜；那一年，只是分号，而非句点。  
内战，终于到来。  
让你始料未及和根本没有预备的是，中国人民绝情的反戈一击。在抗战中，浴血奋战抗击侵略者付出了巨大牺牲的KMT成了“发动”内战的坏人，窝在陕北抗日发展壮大的TG通过土地改革得到民心，人民欢呼，打倒国民党“反动派”，中国共产党万岁！  
国民党特务成了狡诈，罪恶，阴险的代名词。  
从客观角度来说，两边的对错一言难尽。国民政府的确腐败，坐吃山空实属事实。TG纪录严明，政治清廉，在体恤穷苦人民方面也做的很好。  
你真正愤怒的，是国人忘恩负义的无耻，是对KMT不辩清白地批判。  
国民党特务是什么？是你我普普通通的兄弟姐妹，是千千万万怀着赤忱之心的中国人。他们是有血有肉的人，历史应该给他们公正的评价。在国军正面战场流血牺牲的同时，国民党特务坚守在沦陷区进行地下斗争，他们代表着这个国家不屈的意志，他们也是战士，是这个国家的英雄。  
就像世人皆知皖南事变，却不知黄桥事件。1940年10月，苏中地区的共产党为扩大根据地，由新四军陈毅粟裕部进攻曾血战台儿庄的韩德勤部，致使第八十九路军军长李守维将军战死，,歼灭国军1.1 万。三个月后，国军发动皖南事变，歼灭新四军3000人，俘虏4900人，1000余人突围成功。  
历史不仅是一个任人打扮的小姑娘，还是一个任人去选择性去解读的小姑娘。  
内战期间，你向上级申请，任务目标不含TG分子，因为你的科长是其中一员，你下不了这个手。共产党员是不怕死的，他们愿意为别人牺牲，是勇敢的人。你不想杀勇敢的人。  
你想杀的人，是怯懦的人，是那些投机分子。  
在这期间，你对中国的知识分子有了一些更深的理解，你发现逢强必舔是一部分人的通病。  
有病就得治，你来给他们治。  
“我知道你想的是什么，共产党要打下江山了，你就爬过去舔脸。国民党占优势你就吹政府，共产党占优势你就去吹共产党，你这是翻脸比翻书还要快啊。想当投机分子是吧，不过我告诉你，政府不要这种投机分子，所以我现在要解决你；共产党不会知道你在想什么吗，人家也不会要你这种投机分子的，我不杀你他们也会杀你，我就做个好事，省的TG再动手”  
你一枪爆头，那人跪倒在你的膝下，你吹了吹发烫的枪管，给了他的尸体一脚。你真的真的很讨厌投机分子。别人在付出，在牺牲，他们倒好躲起来看风向行事。  
实际你说的没错，五六十年代，这些要求TG兑现承诺的知识分子，被送到夹边沟和立新农场，饿死了。  
精英们可以出卖任何东西，甚至是绞死自己的绳索。这句话十年前（1938）是对的，十年后（1948）依然没有改变。  
精英的短视，伪赵的颟顸，底层的愚昧造就了这个史无前例的新中国。  
成为你看着的他们的喜悦，你知道他们迷恋的是TG给的承诺，那是不可能的承诺。他们迷恋的民主公平，只不过是不劳而获窃取别人的财产。他们迷恋的共产主义，是钱和女人。  
在离开大陆之前，你还是有些不甘，你们不应该这么拼命，你们应该留些力量保护自己的政府。八年抗战耗尽了国民政府的几乎全部精力，现在的你们已经打不动了。原来军队之间保存实力是合理性的存在，因为一旦你耗尽一切，你就会被无情的吞并掉，没有人会在乎你为他们做过什么。胜者为王，败者为寇。  
一个合法政府为了抗击外敌侵略，辛辛苦苦八年时间，耗尽了国力财力。最后，人民无情地抛弃了这个政府，TG是中国人自己的选择。你的上级Hersh给你留了一张宝贵的船票，你没有任何留恋地离开了这片土地，你已经做了你应该为这个国家做的一切，你失去了值得你留恋的人。在这片土地留下的人，会为他们的选择付出代价，他们的后辈会继续承担这份血债。  
客观的说，你还是对TG充满敬意，  
因为你被TG征服了。  
遇到危险冲在第一线的是共产党员，  
最甘于奉献精神的是共产党员  
在他们身上，你看到了最为强大的学习能力和勇于自我断腕的革新气魄。，  
自我反省做的最好的，真的是TG，这一点自建国开始，从未改变。  
他们真的太会反省了，国民党允许共产党员以个人身份加入国民党，到最后发现各个岗位上全成了共产党，这种渗透现象不能再发生，于是在共产党员间进行自我批评和思想动态报道，保持党性的纯洁性。  
经济问题是压垮国民政府的最后一根稻草，通货膨胀，民生哀怨。TG夺取政权后，把那双看不见的手变为看得见的手，经济管制，在全国范围内有组织的对于农业、手工业和资本主义工商业进行社会主义改造，用无数资本家和地主的鲜血，奠定这个国家政权的稳定。  
你发现，在中国境内，只要TG想做，就没有它做不到的事。  
你现在对它不仅充满尊重，还充满敬畏。  
打江山难，做江山更难。  
TG做到了。  
在这片土地留下的人，也为他们的选择付出代价，包括他们的后辈。  
在这片土地下的冤魂，很多。  
\-----------------  
TBC.  
风声（十二）  
你的科长最后追求到了真正的上帝模式，TG就是上帝模式。  
经济结构简单说，资本主义社会可分为生产方和消费方。社会主义社会则是生产方，消费方和管理方。政府在前者里是属于消费方，后者则是管理方。后者在人类社会里类似于上帝的角色。  
资本主义社会是生产方决定社会发展，消费者只是被动接受。政府是用来调节消费的，但是为生产方服务的。所以才有了资本家决定国家发展的说法。  
社会主义国家则不同。上帝决定生产和消费双方。阶级斗争只是无产阶级和有产阶级之间的矛盾，财富的周期性清零是这个社会发展的动力。上帝永远处在不可撼动的位置，因为它不是阶级的存在，它是看不见的幽灵，随时在寻找寄宿体。  
台湾戒严时期（戒嚴 1949 年 5 月 20 日 – 1987 年 7 月 15 日），你被人举报，说你曾经给TG传递过一份重要的情报，存在通共行为。你又一次被抓进了监狱。  
“我还以为离开了大陆算逃过一劫”处在历史转折点的抉择上，你还是有眼力见的。可惜了Martine， 抗战胜利后，你们有缘再见一面，那时你建议她一旦时局变天，即刻离开这片土地。她说自己要侍奉双亲，难以割舍，你只能在告别时祝她好运。50年代初镇压反革命运动中，Martine因为在汪政府工作的经历，由群众检举揭发，被人民政府依法处决。  
后来你也思考过，汪精卫真的就是一个无恶不赦的坏人吗，汪政府在历史上是否有其存在的合理性和正面意义。在重庆政府于抗衡中处于明显劣势下，南京政府的绥靖政策，一定程度上缓和了对峙的激态，维护了沦陷区治安环境的稳定和经济的继续发展。激烈的城市争夺战，造成大量流离失所、妻离子散、漂无定踪、饱经苦难的城市难民。杭州繁华的街景，小巷中稚童的嬉闹，民众暂时的安居乐业，不可否认，有汪政府功劳所在。对于身在历史长河中的普通人来说，不管这段时光在史书上会怎样记载，这就是他们普通的一天。尧舜未必如是之善，桀纣未必如是之恶。历史人物，并非普通人可以随意品评。作为后辈，不应该在乎一个历史人物贪了多少钱，睡了多少异性，而更该应注重于TA的存在对未来十年甚至更长时间带来多大的影响；更应该注重于在那个历史时段，一些决定的背景和时段束缚。  
或许对于汪先生而言，在大历史框架下，足可道出那句常人不可承载的话“知我罪我，唯有春秋”。  
你被拷在审讯椅上，设备要比以前先进一点了，以前是用绳子绑。  
你已经步入中年，成立一个货真价实的老阿姨。  
年轻的审讯员坐在你的对面，“跟你讲，你要老实点交代”  
“我这还不够老实吗”你面带微笑  
“你是不是给TG传过情报”  
“我不知道，我只是在执行任务。当时我们那个科长要我去给她送个东西”  
“根据举报人描述，你当时知道你科长是TG分子”  
“谁他妈举报我的”  
“你不认识”  
“那你说我跟她素不相识，她为什么要举报我”  
“因为看乐子是这个世界上最有趣的事情，你不看看对岸闹得多激烈”  
「看乐子」，你楞了一下。  
「看乐子」这个词一下子把你思绪带回了那天的日本监狱，那个凶巴巴的少佐，那顿群殴的暴打，那阵开怀的大笑。  
你最屈辱的记忆，你最痛苦的记忆。  
闭上双眼，泪水溢流。  
你一直小心翼翼地把份不美好的记忆藏起来，努力在时光里慢慢释怀。你以为自己忘记了，但其实一点也没有忘记。每一个细节你都记得清清楚楚，坐在相同的位置上，二十年后的你真的心疼二十年前的你。  
现在你需要一场狂风暴雨抚平你颤抖的心。  
“我艹你妈”你心平气和说道  
“你要干什么，你要造反吗” 审讯员厉声威胁道“你信不信，我可以随便给你扣个罪名，把你关到死”  
威胁，又是威胁。  
你冷笑了一声。  
“请把我的话一五一十的记下来。”你对着一旁的记录员讲“我是渗透到台湾的TG分子，我是吴石的部下，他就是我的同伙，我们的任务就是潜伏下来，收集情报，有待一日接应解放军武力统一台湾。但现在他为了把自己提升上去，把我推出去做替罪羊，我不干了，我要揭发他”  
“干你娘”审讯员急了“你这么大声乱说什么”  
“你是我的同伙你不要不承认，把战友这么推出去自保是不道德的行为，我要见更高的长官，如实反应情况。”  
“我他娘的欠谁，你简直是疯了”  
“你不是喜欢扣帽子吗，我会死缠烂打地咬定你就是我的同伙，我会带着你一起下地狱的”  
他气冲冲地走上前把你的束缚铐打开，一把扯住你衬衣的领子。就像你当初抓住科长的衣领一样的怒气冲冲。  
你指着自己额头上的口子“这是日本人送给我的，当时拿板凳给我砸得头破血流，你准备送给我什么”  
他一拳打在你鼻梁上，你抓住他的拳头没有立刻倒下。你和他之间进行了一场激烈的对打，当然，你输了，你被压在身下挨了二十几拳，直到惊吓唤的记录员小姑娘反应过来，慌慌张张打开隔音效果良好的门叫来卫兵把气疯了的审讯员拖开。  
挨了一顿打的你，溢出最后的眼泪，到处都痛，但这种痛是那么的舒服，你享受着这份痛苦的喜悦，全身都舒畅了。这次你可是一声都没有叫。你长大了，更耐揍了。  
在那段不亚于白色恐怖的戒严期，你通共的罪行加上袭击审讯员，“阳奉阴违，欺骗组织，目无规矩，肆意妄为，毫无廉耻，作风粗暴，性质恶劣，情形严重”，你接到了一周后枪决的通知单。  
你穿着背后写有“待處決”字样的囚服，蹲在院落里晒太阳，享受生命中最后的雨露、和风、阳光。遇到上级领导来视察。你眯着眼睛，看着领导被看守所长等一干人围住耀武扬威的身影，随口很自然地骂了一句“狗麻批龟儿子嘚瑟个锤子”，当然台湾人是听不懂的。  
但是领导听懂了“是哪个在骂我”，  
你蹲着举起颤颤巍巍的小手“窝”  
“领导你甭搭理这种人，她后天就要被处决了，没脸没皮是很正常的。赶紧来人把她拖下去打一顿” 看守所长唯唯诺诺地在一旁道。  
你当场就挨了一脚，后仰倒地。你坐在地上，捂着自己破皮发烫的脸，血红的眼望着眼前站着的一干人。你越看越觉得这位领导很熟悉，咦，这不是话痨吗，右眼角处还有一点早年缝过针的痕迹，那是她先去八卦熊科长找小妾的事，被熊夫人知晓后怒气冲冲带人来司令部找科长质问，“一哭二闹三上吊”那场大战时她在看热闹，不幸被飞天而来的花瓶砸中误伤。看来话痨混的还不错呢，靠那张嘴都混到中层干部的级别了，当然人家自身的能力也是有的。  
从话痨凶狠的表情，再到狐疑和一丝转逝而过的恐惧，她应该也是认出你来了。毕竟不是四川人，能听懂这句话的人不多。这句话是你以前教她“文明一点”骂人的四川话。  
“算了，不要惩罚她了，也不是好大个事。我们继续参观”话痨转过身，看守所长点头哈腰。  
你果然没有挨打，也没有被断食，领导的话就是有分量。  
枪决的那天，你最后一次打扫了监舍卫生，规规矩矩坐在小板凳上，双手分开放膝盖上等待提人。一天过去了，你中途还吃了一次午饭，到晚上天都黑了，也没有人来提你。  
你急了，站在监舍门口，拍打着铁门，向外面大声地呼喊“怎么还不来提我”  
“你在嚎什么”好半天才人拿着警棍过来  
“今天不是我枪毙的日子吗，怎么还不来提我。”  
“你被改判了”  
“为什么”  
“前天来视察的领导，心血来潮把你名字划掉了，说这次的指标够了”  
“那怎么不通知我一声，让我给自己鼓了一天的勇气”  
“因为领导要求保密”  
这个话痨啊…..  
你和话痨没有相认，但是话痨这次真的救了你一条命，虽然对她而言只是举手之劳的事，划一个名字而已。  
你也不知道，为什么在你最惨的时候，总是会有人拉你一把。  
死罪可免，活罪难逃。你从看守所送到了监狱。  
你很倔，所以别人关了七年出来，你被关了十年。多的三年，你当自己是在囚徒健身。别人带着一身病痛和憔悴离开监狱，你带着一膀腱子肌肉，还有对一只叫bear荷兰狗的思念。  
你会打篮球，因为这点特长讨得典狱长宠爱，你被安排了最轻松的活，每天的工作就是在里面烧开水和喂狗，在典狱长心血来潮时陪她打球。以致你走的时候还有点依依不舍那条狗，当你进去的时候，它还是一只巴掌大得狗崽子，十年的陪伴，从活泼好动的幼犬，到健壮的雄狗，再到焉焉一息的老年狗，你陪伴它走过几乎一生的时光，它陪伴你走过寂寞孤苦的囚禁生涯。临走前，你示意要给它最后的拥抱，它顺从地将爪子搭在你的肩上，把头埋进你的脖颈，你抱着它，告诉它要照顾好自己，让它的白花花的犬胡子最后一次扎你发烫的脸颊。  
你红着眼回到了监舍，你的难友开玩笑说你他妈是被关傻了，对着破地方还有不舍。你白了她一眼，给了她最后一脚，当然是没使力的一脚。她骂了你一句“靠北”，笑嘻嘻地把你的打包好的行李寄上，叫你不要忘了她。你学着她的语气“你很机车耶”，把你练字的字帖送给她“好字行天下，你在里面也不要浪费时间”  
\---------  
离开监狱后，你投奔了之前的领导Hersh，他给你安排在姜毅英曾经担任校长的雨农国小，做自然科学老师。教育是最能让人奉献爱的事业，看到那些可爱的孩子们，那些幼稚而又真诚的话语，总是让你反社会之心平静下来。你给孩子们讲解天文，讲你毕业于宾夕法尼亚大学天体系科长教你的天文学知识，讲摩斯密码，讲那些心惊胆战的暗自较劲。  
你还会教他们唱抗战时期的歌曲，你最喜欢的是那首《知识青年从军歌》，这首歌辞藻华丽，典故丰富，读起来琅琅上口。激励了无数青年弃笔从戎，矢志救国亡。  
君不见，汉终军，弱冠系虏请长缨，  
君不见，班定远，绝域轻骑催战云！  
男儿应是重危行，岂让儒冠误此生？  
况乃国危若累卵，羽檄争驰无少停！  
弃我昔时笔，著我战时衿，  
一呼同志逾十万，高唱战歌齐从军。  
齐从军，净胡尘，誓扫倭奴不顾身！  
孩子们学的很认真，唱的也很认真，他们知道今天的一切是无数前辈用自己的生命和热血换来的。你看到他们认真的表情，也忍不住热泪盈眶。  
当时，在“一寸山河一寸血，十万青年十万军”的号召下，你报名参军。按照地区征兵计划，如果能通过检查，你们这批人将被安排在戴安澜将军的国军第200师，南下进入缅甸对日作战，也就是在历史上留下悲壮而又英勇的中国远征军。复试的时候，面试官认为你个子矮小，记忆力超群，胆子又大，更适合去做一个特务。  
当然，你一点也不愿意做这种地下特工，你是立志要上前线杀敌寇的。  
“委员长说过「特种工作是非常的事业，只有非常的人才能担任」” 面试官劝说你道，“地下工作多一个人，战场上就会少牺牲十个人，你不是在做无用事，你是在做更有意义的事。”  
你服从安排，在训练班里举起拳头宣誓“以领袖的意志为意志，以领袖的行动为行动，做领袖的忠实耳目”，成为千千万万军统局穿插在全国各地洪流中的小小棋子。  
你还是很羡慕，那群可以上战场，成为英雄的人。  
不，那只是看得见的英雄，你们也是英雄，是看不见的英雄。  
\----------  
你已经成老太太了，你享受着台湾全球最佳的健保医疗，所以你活了90多岁，你想起Hersh说你命硬得很，你的老上级已经在十五年前离开了人世。你觉得这是科长送你挂在脖子上的玉佛在保佑你，栓带的红绳已经换了十几根了，玉佛却越来越润滑。你再也没有在梦里见过她，你输了，TG真的赢得了民心。但她带给你的改变，陪伴了你的一生。那些良好的习惯，那些应有的态度，你有在传承。  
你终身未娶，因为你性格孤僻，你也不想把你的反社会基因传给你的下一代，你的父母都是温和的知识分子，你也不知道你的反社会基因是从哪里来的，总之就在你体内终结好了。台湾政府仁义，把你送进养老院，负担你生活费用的方方面面。你并没有什么太多感激，你热爱你的国家，你为它做了你应该做的事，你的地下同志很多都永远留在了那个年代，有情有义是你和政府之间的契约精神。  
虽然你老了，依然是养老院里最不好打交道的老太太。刚进去的时候，外省老伯伯和本省老伯伯总是会因为下个象棋就吵起来，吵得在一旁晒太阳的你眉焦火辣，你两派都要骂一顿，最后变成三派人之间的混战。不过外省和内省这几年没有怎么再分了，因为都死得差不多了。唯一就是你不再打人了，毕竟你打不动了，你只能心里想想。你这辈子恪守底线，不打女人，也不欺负比你弱小的人，所以你觉得你打人也没什么不对。有的人就是欠抽，只有武力才能教会他们做人。暴力有时也能解决问题，不仅有效而且迅速。  
长寿的意义在于可以看到文明的进步，你等到了平权婚姻公投的这一天。要感谢规定，需年满十八周岁，没有年龄上限。  
你的户籍在山里面，为了投票，你坐公车穿过那条台湾最危险的公路，赶去深山里的投票点。  
10,11,12不同意；14,15同意。  
你认真地勾画，庄重地行使自己的公民权。  
只是你排了两个小时队真的差点没栽倒下去，还好有义工来搀扶你，给你板凳坐和水喝，还拿太阳伞给你遮住烈阳。  
回去之后，里长请你们吃饭。  
虽然你年岁很高，戴着假牙也可以吃得很香。你看见桌上放着麒麟一番，你有些激动，身边60岁的小朋友过来看你，你请他帮你起开拉罐。你喝了一口，只能算是一小口，你再不是吹瓶子的身体了。  
啊，就是那个味道，1942年的味道，2018年也没有改变，日本人的啤酒匠人品质。你又喝了一口，那熟悉的味道，亲切的味道，带你回到了半个世纪以前。  
逝去如风，往事如潮。你想起了司令部的一切，你的科长，你的同事们。好像大家没那么好，也没那么坏。你想起那个爱嚼舌头的bitch，听说她后来不知道怎么的良心发现不举报人了，最后为了保护别人献出了自己的生命；Martine平日不苟言笑，给了你不动声地照顾，你发现她会在下班后喂食流浪猫，其实是一个很暖的人；那个醉醺醺的同事，你有次跟她在酒吧见面，彼此都带着一股火气，差点打起了，最后成为了朋友；那两个在公开场合谩骂的人，在最危险的时候都没有退缩；那淫乱荒谬的私下生活，也有战火中无法预料明日的爱得深沉；话痨被你拿墨水瓶砸和威胁吓得不轻，最后没有相认却救了你的命。  
你想起了那天，你在酒吧喝的酩酊大醉，科长把你从警局捞出来。那时，你已经好几天都搞不到有效情报，心情很沮丧和急躁。就在那天你接到消息，军统驻上海的一个交通站全军覆没，里面有一个很阳光的大男孩，大家都很喜欢他，你也很喜欢那个弟弟。他也挺喜欢你的，你们约好，抗战胜利，请他到四川做客。  
可这一切都毁在站长的叛变，你真的恨死这些叛徒，意志不坚定，加入什么组织呢。倒不如直接跟着汪主席干。  
你想到了张自忠将军的死。正如张氏孤儿的公孙杵臼所说：死是这世上最容易的事情，他能力有限，只能死，唯有请程婴做比死更难千百倍的事情；从同一角度来说：张比起汪精卫真的差太远。  
其实你也是投机分子一员，你选择到台湾，也是趋避危险得投机；客观来说所有人都是投机分子，五十步不笑一百步。  
如果你要留着后生你人生的感悟，那就是“无论你过得好还是不好，无论你努不努力，无论你选择什么，老天就只给了每个人这段几十年的旅程……早些年我寻找生存的绝对意义，是否有超越生命而不朽的东西，后来我意识到不存在这些。只有这几十年的光阴，我们可以积极可以糟蹋，但谁也不会同情你，因为每个人能感受到的只有自己”  
你想起了那个晴朗的日子，你敲开科长办公室的大门，小心翼翼地递上文件。她仔细在阅读，最后对你点点头“改的不错，我看这是可以发出去的水平”  
你笑了，像一只离弦的箭，冲了出去，绕着操场跑了一圈又一圈。  
人生的意义，无非是有自己所在意的人。  
你终于得到了她的认可。  
最后，你成了她生命的延续。  
\---------------  
Fin.


End file.
